Love and Tolerance in the Grim Darkness
by Transwarrior666
Summary: The Imperium is an oppressive, evil, Nazi organization. The Galactic Republic is a proto-fascist, Forcist, capitalistic, globalist, heteronormative civilization. Between these great powers, one man will emerge to fix everything that is wrong in both galaxies, and destroy all forms of insitutional privilege and oppression. Crossover Between Star Wars, Warhammer 40000 and others.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Star Wars, Warhammer and My Little Pony belong to their respective owners. I do not seek to make any profit from the exploitative oppressive works of these capitalist dogs. Row Row Fight Tha Powa!

* * *

Chapter 1: Anguish of the Soul on a Bed of Roses.

* * *

I tried so hard and got so far But in the end it doesn't even matter I had to fall to lose it all But in the end it doesn't even matter

- In the End, Linkin Park

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night in space. Within the Super Star Destroyer, The Light of Ichigo, the sound of lightning and thunder can be heard from beyond the walls as lightning clouds and thunderstorms fall in the blackness of space, distorting the bright shining stars and their glittering evanescence beauty.

As he stood in front of the viewscreen on the Super Star Destroyer's deck, Master Chief Seargent Commander Shepard Price MacTavish Skywalker inhaled deeply on his cigar and stared out into the rainy and storm clouds out in space. He was a muscular man, but not too muscular. He wore dark, golden leather pants. The pants were very tight and hugged his muscular legs, without making them too obvious.

His black vest was completely black, but it also had several pocket thingies, like the ones on Sandman's camo, from Modern Warfare 3. He wore awesome fatigues underneath his black leather vest, because he was a U.S. Navy Seal as well as an agent of British SAS, and Brazilian BOPE. He also had nightvision Googles, as well as a stylish mascara and make up to make him goth badass. Because badasses wear mascara.

His Jedi cloak was also made from leather, and its hood was shaped like an Assassin's hood from Assassin's creed, because Shepard is a descendant of Desmond Miles, Altair and Ezio from different women. His gloves were leather, his belt was leather, and every part of his body was covered in red and black leather. At the back of the coat were small images of flames as well as a Dragon motif, and on his shirt was the image of a howling wolf riding Super Saitan Goku. His leather vest featured a snarling wolf's face, while his pants featured flying grey eagles. His leather boots were similar to those worn by Kim Kardashian's boyfriend last 2011 during the Mtv Music awards, while his wrist watch was the holographic projector of a hot holographic waifu interface, like Cortana, only better. Her name is Hobag and she is from New Jersey.

Shepard Price MacTavish Skywalker also wore several nose rings, ear rings, lip rings and tongue rings. On his left cheek was the word, Kawaii, which meant warrior, while the tattoo on his jaw was a Tolerance Swastika, which is a Swastika with little flowers, It was a symbol of love and tolerance, according to his tattoo artist. Underneath his clothes, there were more tattoos. They consist of tolerance Swastikas, American Eagles, Star of Davids, Allah's name in script, the Illuminati Pyramid, naked underage anime girls, and pedo bear. These tattoos symbolize his life and the struggle that has made him the man that he is today.

He was full of tattoo symbols because he was Yakuza, because his mother was Japanese. His hair had several colors, including silver, red, gold and bronze. His face was chiseled like a god's but not an oppressive male god, but more like a god/goddess androgynous hybrid which affirms the importance of women in relation to men. His eyes were very large, and they were weapons. One eye was armed with the Byakugan, while the other was armed with the Sharingan. He got both eyes from his mother, who was both an Uchiha and Hyuuga princess back in the distant past.

MacTavish was also the only Jedi in his group to have killed off 52 Siith Warriors in single combat. At the tender age of 19, he had managed to kill a thousand Siiths. He could also create force lightning, that he concentrates on his hand like Chidorii. He was a master of his dual light sabers, Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto was a white colored lightsaber that can concentrate the force into sphere like energy ball called the Rassengan, while Sasuke was a black colored lightsabre made out of dark matter, and equipped with an energy field for concentrating force lighting called Chidorii.

When Naruto's and Sasuke's long powerful energy blades are connected (no homo privilege), matter and dark matter are unleashed to create a powerful attack power called Kamehameha. Shepard Price MacTavish Skywalker has used Kamehameha to destroy hundreds of Siith warriors on his own. This made Anakin jealous and cry to his waifu Padme, who used her you know what to make Jedi council very very very very smiley, and then banish Mactavish to the outer rims.

Despite this, Shepard Price MacTavish Skywalker remains a great warrior. He was faster than Samuel L. Jackson, but also his equal in lightsaber fighting. He also had mastered the Force to the same level as Master Yoda. And like Master Obi Wan and Anakin, he was a master debater. He master debated all his opponents about his knowledge of the Force, making them jealous at his great abilities and knowledge, and very long persuasion.

Shepard Price MacTavish Skywalker can also speak 500 different languages, including the most important of all ancient languages, Anime and Esperanto. He was also very rich and had his own Super Star Destroyer, his own personal clone army, his own Wookie who also happens to be called Chewie and several lovers. He could conquer the entire galaxy on his own, but instead he seeks to sacrifice his happiness for the greater good.

His only flaw is that he is constantly tormented by the shadows of his past, a past that is so terrible that it still afflicts his sleep and makes him moody. The Jedi experienced this traumatic event while exploring his past in meditation. It was a long hard moment. It was when he left the Jedi council due to Forcism and because his half-brother Anakin was tormenting him.

You see, his greatest flaw is that Shepard Price MacTavish Skywalker has space aids. Space Aids is a magical illness which makes the patient develop dark red eyes and creates a beautiful scar on his face. Space Aids is actually a magical demon that inhabits its host and gives them silver, white hair and great power. Shepard Price MacTavish Skywalker's Space Aids was a giant milk colored fox, named Mormon, that speaks with a lisp.

However, Mormon wants to take over Shepard Price MacTavish Skywalker body and use him to spread the evil religion of Latter Day Saints. The Latter Day Saints are evil and use hypnotic device called Hom Skulling which involves drilling a hole into children's skulls and pouring liquified Bibbel, a form of special drug, to make them privileged killers and servants of the Patriarchy. They are lead by the Siith Lord, Romney, who is evil and wants to rape black colored children.

However, because Shepard Price MacTavish Skywalker is the real chosen one, he can control the effects of Space Aids, and so the Mormon apocalypse is stopped. Space Aids was discovered on the planet Cis, which is inhabited by the people called Atheist+, an enlightened and totally tolerant people, who are guided by the great prophet, Amazing Atheist. Shepard Price MacTavish Skywalker visited Amazing Atheist for the cure, but alas there was no cure.

"I am sorry, Shepard Price MacTavish Skywalker," Amazing Atheist had said, "but you are now a Mormon."

"I has space aids," Shepard Price MacTavish Skywalker muttered to the darkness of his fragile soul. It was injected into me by Galactic Republic because they are Forcists. It is a conspiracy. "I has aids because of discrimination," he would often tell his many lovers, men, women, wookies, ewoks and droids, during brief interludes in the middle of orgy/happy white powder parties.

"I has Aaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiddddddddssssss!111" Shepard Price MacTavish Skywalker screamed to the dark and rainy space.

The clones all looked at him and they wept manly tears for Space Aids is symbol of racism, and white privilege.

His lover Dr. Robotnik, his droid lover Makarov, and his third lover, Max Payne were all close by.

"Dopryy Utro, Tovarich. Мое тело готово и поэтому мой пенис," Makarov said, pointing out that there was pingas to be had.

"Nyet, Mak. Not today. I am very sad at galaxy for oppression and discrimination."

"I need more painkillers for being part of this shit hole," muttered Max Payne.

"Pingas!" Dr. Robotnik agreed.

Shepard Price MacTavish Skywalker wiped away his tears and began cutting himself. It was an old Jedi technique to calm the mind and focus the Force. Shepard Price MacTavish Skywalker cuts himself. He does this bleed for the sins of the Republic and to save them from themselves and the darkness around them. Without him, the Republic is doomed to die, for Shepard Price MacTavish Skywalker is the true chosen one. They thought it was Anakin, but Anakin is actually the champion of the dark side and of the terrible Palpatine. He knew this because he was special and the Force gave him visions.

But when he informed Master Yoda of his knowledge, he answered, "Go away Asshole!"

Shepard Price MacTavish Skywalker wept at their Forcism and discrimination. The Republic is an evil society that is biased against droids, aliens and siith. For example, the republic portrays and stereotypes the Hutts as fat and as criminal. Such portrayal are the result of stereotypes and false consciousness. He learned this from his mentor Shlomo Goldenstein, the great Jewdi.

The Jewdi's were an ancient sect of Jedi's, but were wiped out during the great Jewdi Holocaust of '42. Only 6 million Jewdi are left in the galaxy, hiding in the paradise world of Learsi. Learsi was a beautiful planet but it was constantly under siege by Durka Durkas, an evil race of dessert people that rape babies and worship an evil pig god named Porkins. Learsi was surrounded by millions of Hostile Durka Durka planets, all of which are trying to build secret Death Stars to Holocaust the remaining 6 billion Jewdi, which is why the Jewdi's must use their own Death Stars to kill off the Durka Durkas before they build their own Death Stars to Destroy Learsi's Death Stars. This is particularly true in regards to the evil planet called Nari, which is inhabited by a very evil race of Durka Durka's.

Thankfully, the Galactic Republic intervened by sending a fleet to exterminate Nari and all Narians, and thus ensure Peace, Tolerance, Universal Species Rights and Democracy throughout the Galaxy. Their next target was the planet, Airys, which ruled by the evil Durka Durka tyrant, Ashar El Sad Ass.

Shepard Price MacTavish Skywalker continued cutting himself when suddenly, out of nowhere, a lightning storm appears. A dragon creature appears from lightning storm in space. "Behold it is me, Discord. I come from Equestria in the year 40,000 to bring you to Equestria to save my ponies from Nazi Imperial domination."

"I don't care. No one cares about me, so why should I care about THEM?!" MacTavish screamed. His mascara fell upon his cheeks, as he recalled how his half brother Anakin slapped him when he told him that Padme was a woman and that he was heteronormative cisgendered. However, Anakin said that he was homosex, like Shepard Price MacTavish Skywalker, so he can't be heteronormative, but Shepard Price MacTavish Skywalker told him to check his homosexual privilege.

"The Imperium is an evil Nazi White Heteronormative Fascist Police State that slaughters aliens and is intolerant of sexual orientations, race, class, religion and gender. Although it is a well known fact that race, class, religion and sexual orientations are social constructs, the Imperium still believes in them, much like they believe in their evil evil evil evil evil super evil god Emperor that they made up. They exterminate countless aliens without tolerance or equality. They are even worse than Galactic Republic which is full of human priviliege and Forcism." Discord said.

Then suddenly, an image of a purple alicorn appeared from one of Discord's horns. "Help me, Shepard Price MacTavish Skywalker. You are my only hope."

Shepard Price MacTavish Skywalker felt his man parts and nipples become erect. Since his banishment by the Jedi council, he suddenly felt like a White Knight again. Yes, he will go out and save Equestria from Nazi's and thus ensure love and tolerance for everybody. "I will White Knight your ponies, Discord! Lead the way!"

With that Shepard Price MacTavish Skywalker used his Force powers to open a tear in reality and invade Warhammer 40000.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Star Wars, Warhammer and My Little Pony belong to their respective owners. I do not seek to make any profit from the exploitative oppressive works of these capitalist dogs. Row Row Fight Tha Powa!

* * *

Chapter 2 – Love and Beauty During An Ephemeral Night As The Fires Bloom Like Diamonds

* * *

Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)  
Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)  
Fun, fun, fun, fun  
Lookin' forward to the weekend

- Friday, Rebecca Black

* * *

I'd just like to say that this fic is dedicated to 782 and Darth Malleus, both of whom have inspired me to write a completely balanced and unbiased story about the good freedom, loving egalitarian, non-oppressive people of Star Wars killing off and exterminating the Space Nazi Imperium of Warhammer 40,000.

* * *

The Light of Ichigo emerged from the Portal that Shepard Price MacTavish Skywalker created. The portal closed and the Super Star Destroyer and its 7 billion occupants reached the new universe of Warhammer 40,000. Their arrival, however, did not go unnoticed, and soon enough the ship was beseiged by millions of Daemons from the Warp, specifically by Daemonettes.

The Daemonettes mounted siege weapons made, like Ballistas and Trebuches to break through the Super Star Destroyer's hull and get to the sweet delicious clones inside. The heroic clones, at first, tried to fight the Daemonettes, but upon seeing that they were not straight white males, but vibrant hermaphroditic beings of color... and claws, they willingly surrendered their bodies for enriching penetration and thus allow the creatures to relieve them of their male clone privilege.

It only took the Daemonettes 5 minutes to punch through the Light of Ichigo's hull, and gain access to the virgin clone troopers inside. The cultural enrichment began soon after. The Daemonettes herded the clones, and made them wear special frillie dresses, and made them wear female wigs to make them look and feel like loli.

"Shepard Price MacTavish Skywalker! Help us! Futa creatures suddenly erupted all around us and are now making us their sissie boys. Teehee" squealed a clone as he was repeatedly culturally enriched by Futa Daemonettes.

"You want me to kill the Daemonettes?" Shepard Price MacTavish Skywalker gasped at such misogyny.

"Oh no, we want to know if you have any more lube left over from last week's happy party."

Shepard Price MacTavish Skywalker was aghast. Such dependence on the products of Capitalist bourgeois is unheard of. He then used his Sharinggan to kill the consumerist pig dog and the capitalist whore that exploited the joys of sexual free association.

"No," Shepard Price MacTavish Skywalker said to the ashes of the clone and Daemonette, "you must have anal without lube. That is the only way to get rid of your privilege." With that an interdimensional doorway erupted in front of Shepard Price MacTavish Skywalker, but he did not budge for he was badass. From the portal emerged a beautiful Daemonette who also wore a purple gas mask. Like other Daemonettes, she had a pair of claws as well as futanari weapon. She also had 3 pairs of breasts and black woman's ass.

"Greetings, Master Chief Seargent Lieutenant Commander Admiral Shepard Price MacTavish Skywalker," The Daemonette said. "I am Tali'Zorah nar Rayya. I served your Ancestor Systems Alliance Commander Shepard aeons ago, when I was still an ordinary alien. But I gave myself to Slaanesh so I can go to this very moment and give you a hand job, because you are so hot. Me want to rove you rong time."

"I know," Shepard Price MacTavish Skywalker answered in a very manly voice, "As for Shepard, I was named after him, but he was full of human privilege and male privilege. Unlike me, who is pure genetically since I am both a man and a woman. As for the hand job, you are not worthy to touch my SACRED HONOR. You must first pass through the sacred rite of Simulated Coordinated Anatomical Terraformation!"

"Boshtet, Shepard Price MacTavish Skywalker. You make me so horny. I will do anything to get sexings from you!"

"Very well, follow me to the lavatory and bring a lot of tissue paper."

Shepard Price MacTavish Skywalker brought Tali to the lavatory, and there, took off her clothes. When he removed her panties, he saw her beautiful member. It was a symbol of love and tolerance. He wanted to be culturally enriched by her, just as he was eager to culturally enrich her.

Shepard Price MacTavish Skywalker then took off his stylish leather pants and exposed his SACRED HONOR. It was indeed quite Sacred and Honorable, and Tali cried for it was so beautiful. The veins and arteries pulsed with life and energy. Miticholorians flowed within the veins and its was true that this was the SACRED HONOR of the Force. The Force flowed within Shepard Price MacTavish Skywalker's SACRED HONOR, and though she was so horny, she waited patiently for him to begin.

"Please touch my SACRED HONOR."

"I have touched your SACRED HONOR."

"Now, help me arouse my HONOR while I unleash JUSTICE!" BRRRRRRRPPPPPP! The sound of JUSTICE resonated around the lavatory.

"The smell of your JUSTICE is strong," Tali responded with amazement.

"Yes, that's because JUSTICE must come from the depths of one's body, and unleashed with powerful excretory muscles to unleash MAXIMUM JUSTICE."

"I smell MAXIMUM JUSTICE," Tali sang.

"Feel the JUSTICE," and Tali felt the strong brown colored JUSTICE rubbed against her skin as Shepard Price MacTavish Skywalker culturally enriched her.

"I FEEL EEEEETTT! I FEEEELLL THE JUSTICE!"

"Good, now prepare yourself for Cuuuuultuuuuraaaaal ENNNRRRRICCCCCHHHHMENT."

However, as Shepard Price MacTavish Skywalker enriched the alien, he couldn't help but recall his terrible past. The past when he was not yet born, when his mother and half-brother lived in poverty, awaiting the birth of the Messiah, Him.

You see, as a slave, Anakin and Shepard Price MacTavish Skywalker's mother was used by many many many many many many many many many many many alien customers. The various alien seeds combined in their mother's womb to create Shepard Price MacTavish Skywalker, the dark side of the force of the force, but not the dark side.

When he first awakened to his true purpose, the Force gave Shepard Price MacTavish Skywalker a vision and in that vision, he beheld the moment he was concieved, when his mother was culturally enriched by 20 different aliens at the same time, while Anakin was forced to watch in a corner, like the little bitch that he is. Shepard Price MacTavish Skywalker beheld all 20 of his daddies make his mother happy and sticky all over, and how they made Anakin cry by their screeching howling. Ngaaaw. Ngaaw. Ngaw. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Oooooh. HHHNNNNNGGGGG... Shepard Price MacTavish Skywalker's daddies and mommy screamed.

For a brief moment, Shepard Price MacTavish Skywalker saw everything from his mother's eyes. He experienced how great it is to experience **R**eciprocal **A**ssymetrical **P**erformance **E**xcretions. Among the aliens of the galaxy, this was the best way to bring about love and tolerance, by forcing one's fluids on an unwilling partner until they reciprocated with their own bodily fluids, and Shepard Price MacTavish Skywalker's mother reciprocated a lot of fluids, and even some gas and some brown watery bits of solids.

Given his parentage, Shepard Price MacTavish Skywalker was quarter Rodian, one eight Noghri, one eight Wookie, one quarter human, one quarter Klingon and one quarter Ewok. Naturally, such a multicultural heritage gave Shepard Price MacTavish Skywalker special powers. With his Ngrho heritage, for example, he has superior stealth and stealing abilities, while his Wookie blood gives him a full chest of hair as well as super human strength Pingas.

However, Anakin, because of his straight white male privilege, despised Shepard Price MacTavish Skywalker's fathers for their gift to their mothers. He failed to understand the beauty of **R**eciprocal **A**ssymetrical **P**erformance **E**xcretions and how it was designed to bring about universal love.

"Why are you angry? That is beautiful practice. They were enriching our mother!" Shepard Price MacTavish Skywalker had once asked of his half brother.

"No Anakin answered. When I look at you, all I can see is my mother covered in (expunged), screaming and sweating, while several monsters' (expunged) entered her (expunged), while she (expunged)."

"How dare you call my fathers monsters!" Shepard Price MacTavish Skywalker screamed. "They were great men." After saying his feelings, Shepard Price MacTavish Skywalker immediately kicked Anakin's ass and whipped his buttocks in front of the entire Jedi assembly. He then punched his brother's bong bongs to make him cry. The Jedi's were horrified by this, even though it was meant to be beautiful. Shepard Price MacTavish Skywalker left soon after that.

Such ignorance is what caused so many oppressions in the past. Such ignorance is what caused Jewdi holocaust and slavery and rape. Instead of embracing **R**eciprocal **A**ssymetrical **P**erformance **E**xcretions, they hated it, for they are ignorant and cling to their copies of Mein Kamp and Blasters.

* * *

After Chain Banging Tali the Daemonette, and Eiffeling her for good measure afterwards, Shepard Price MacTavish Skywalker left the lavatory after cleaning his body of fluids of enrichment, for they are stinky and sticky, even though they are symbols of free association. The clones were still being enriched, but Shepard Price MacTavish Skywalker didn't mind. The Daemonettes were now using tentacles to increase the pleasure of enrichment.

As he left, Discord suddenly appeared before Shepard Price MacTavish Skywalker. "I see you've met the Daemonettes. You probably wonder why they are enriching your men?"

"It is a pleasant surprise Discord, but yes, I am wondering why we deserve so much love, even though my ship and crew comes from a land full of Forcism and privilege."

"Ahhh, You see, Shepard Price MacTavish Skywalker. It's impossible for any fleet from another galaxy to enter this galaxy without getting culturally enriched by daemons." Discord explained. "And any reta... writer who writes a Star Wars/Warhammer crossover that doesn't involve the Star Wars crew being culturally enriched by Daemons is a Mary Sue Writing Fa... Homosexual Person."

"It's so unlike the Republic. This galaxy is so full cultural enrichment."

"Yes, this universe even has a god of Cultural Enrichment. His/Her/It's name is Slaanesh, and He/She/It is my special Wife/Husband/Partner of Indeterminate Gender." Discord said.

Suddenly, one of the clones temporarily regained his senses from the constant anal enrichment to report that a bunch of toothless redneck hicks were attacking.

"It is Imperium!" Discord said. "They want to kill us because we illegally immigration and they hate borderless society because they are ignorant."

Shepard Price Mactavish Skywalker gasped. "Where is this evil and xenophobic ship? On screen!"

Because the Clone was too busy enjoying his enrichment, the Daemonettes operated the controls and opened the TV monitor thingy. Lo and Behold what greeted their screen were a pair of moonshine powered Battle Barges, the David Duke and the Ku Klux Klan.

* * *

Within the Battle Barge, David Duke, Chapter Master Cletus of the Red Necks Chapter chewed on a wheat stalk, as he eyed the unidentified vessel. He was a large man – he was half-bald, had bad teeth as well as a large pot belly. He also shops at Walmart and is dumb as hell because of religion.

That thing looks Mexican, he thought. For Chapter Master Cletus, all Xenos were Mexicans and all Mexicans were Xenos. There were green Mexicans, Mexicans with pointy ears, Mexicans with metal skin and Communist Mexicans with Blue Skin, but they were all Mexicans.

"Attention, Illegal Immigrants! This here's the Imperial Battle Barge, David Duke. You damn dirty beaners are ent'ring our goddarn territory. Turn back or we'll be fow'sed to use violent fo's." Chapter Master Cletus turned off the conn. "Brother Fowest, prep them guns to kill them damn dirty wet backs."

"Sho will, Brawr."

"Brother Dayyyn, Brother Leeeroy ready bo'ding pawties. We's gonna get this here awction down the road, I reckon, and contact the Ku Klux Klan, so's we can coor... coord... team up on that der dirty Beaner ship."

"Sho will Brawr Cletus."

"Awright. Let's see how dem Beaners han'l a lil Rebel Yell. Hoooowweeee!"

"Attention Illegal Immigrants. Hawbla Engles, Por Fa Bor?"

"They's nawt respawnding suh," Brother Clem said.

"Weyll then, I's guess we's should just send to the big Tequila bar in the sky, and afterwards, we'll go rape us some Mexican girls, cause all rednecks are rapists."

"Yeeeehaw!"

David Duke and Ku Klux Klan began attack maneuvers with the intend of bringing down the Mexican unidentified ship, which was probably bringing in more illegal immigrants.

What ugly spaces ships. They are so blocky. Don't they know space ships have to be aerodynamic in order to fly effectively around in the vaccuum of space? Shepard Price Mactavish Skywalker thought.

"What do... uh... captain? They're... oh! Teeeheehehehehehe... nearly on top of ... Brrrrrrtttt.., of us! A little more on the left. Deeper. No! Not that deep!" The chief clone said while being enriched.

* * *

Shepard Price MacTavish Skywalker stared out into the viewscreen, while Tali the Daemonette comforted his SACRED HONOR! Behind him, Max Payne, Vladimir Makarov and Dr. Robotnik made sweet manly love to each other, while in the background, the Daemonettes and Clones and most of the bridge's hardware engaged in beautiful cultural exchange using their bodily fluids.

"Приходите радость нашу счастливую партию, Шепард Цена Mactavish Скайуокера," Makarov said.

"Pingas!" Dr. Robotnik added. Max Payne just grunted and kept at it.

Shepard Price Mactavish Skywalker ignored them for he was in battle. "This! Is! Star Wars!" Shepard screamed like Leonidas, who was also his Ancestor and therefore, Shepard Price MacTavish Skywalker was a Spartan. "Load the Multiculturalism Canons!" The Multiculturalism Canons were made by concentrating the FLUIDS of ENRICHMENT of Peoples of Colors, Persons of Infinite Genders, Persons with no Genders, Jews, Muslims, Asians, Africans, Middle Easterners, South Asians, Pygmies, South East Asians, Latinos, Homosexuals, Navi's, Trees, Animals, Transexuals, Non-Sexuals, Pedophiles, Scientologist and Liberal Arts College Professors to create the most potent weapon against Fascist Racists and Enemies of Humanity: White People.

And everyone in the Warhammer 40,000 are White... well, except for the Salamanders... and the White Scars... and some of the Dark Angels... and some of the Primarchs... and some of the Catachans... and some of the Tallarns... and the Emperor. Isn't he from Turkey? He looks pretty White though, George Zimmerman White, so he's still a Racist Fascist.

* * *

"Wha're dey do'in Brawr?" asked Cleetus.

"Suh," Brow'r Leeeroy said. "They's pow'rin up dem weapons."

"OOOOH ShhhiiiiiTTTT! Dems Multiculturalism Canons! They's made from Liberal Star Wars fanboys wet dreams! Not even Imperium plot armor can withstand them. Star Wars are dem good guys, and we's the bad guys, so's the fanboys says that we hasta die, because Nazi"

"What'chooo mean Braww'r?"

"I's mean that dem canons are made to kill Crackas, like us, and everyone in Warhammer is a Cracka."

"But suh, what about the Salama..."

"Shut Up Boy! The Salamanda's, the Catachan's, the Dark Angels, the Tallarn's are whites on the inside, even though they's made of brown skin. They's Twinkies, so's they's one of us."

"What about the Emprah, suh? Isn't he from Turkey or som'in?" Asked Brawr Daaayn. "Turks are supposed to be brown people, right?"

"Some Turks look pretty white though."

"That's Heresy! The Emprah is White."

"Nah uh, You's the Heretic. All's I'm sayin is that the Emprah is Sort-of-White, but still pretty White."

"Lies, you's a Heretic! The Emprah is uber White. How well else can he create Sanguinius who is blond and Whiter than White?"

"What about Vulkan? He's Black as hell."

"Oh no you didn't! Heretic!"

"Uh yes, I's did! Heretic"

Bolter fire erupted all over the ship shortly thereafter. The Red Necks Chapter began a shooting each other inside their own ships because they can't decide whether the Emprah is White or not. A call came from the Ku Klux Klan.

"Ku Klux Klan to David Duke, what're you faggots arguing about over there?" asked the Red Neck from the other line.

"Cleetus said that the Emprah is a Darkie!"

"He what?"

"No I didn't. I's simply said that he's sort of white," Cleetus defended.

"The Emprah is not brown!"

"I didn't say he's brown. I said he's Whitish, like you!"

"Did you just call me a brown person?"

"Maybe."

After much argument from both sides, the Ku Klux Klan and the David Duke started firing at each other, igniting a Chapter wide civil war over whether or not the God Emperor of Man is Brown or Whitish.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Light of Ichigo's Multiculturalism canons were finished charging, and now, were ready to fire. Shepard Price MacTavish Skywalker's massive Super Star Destroyer was equipped with massive Multiculturalism gun batteries and they also shoot Equality and Anti-Fascism. They fired at Imperial Battle Barges, destroying them in one salvos. The oppressive Ku Klux Klan was destroyed and all the hicks died horrible deaths for being rural whites.

"Death to White Privilege!" Shepard Price MacTavish Skywalker said to view screen amidst the cultural enrchment that was happening all around him.

Discord then appeared behind him. "There's not much time, Shepard Price MacTavish Skywalker. The Demo Cats have already landed on Equestria and are now butchering the ponies. Dolph Hitlor has already captured the Princesses and will Nazify them very soon."

"Who are the Demo Cats and who's Dolph Hitlor?" Shepard Price Mactavish Skywalker asked.

Discord was going to answer, but he wept for what he knew was too painful to tell.

* * *

On a distant star inside the miasma of the warp, a planet called Equestria is being invaded by the Imperium. This planet is full of ponies. There are unicorns, pegasus and ordinary horses. Imperium will exterminatus ponies and use their ash as lamps for Emperor and Spesss Mahreens, because they are Double Nazis.

Imperium wants to kill ponies because they hate friendship and tolerance. They are more Republican than Republican, which is a hate group. The group in charge of the atrocities are the Demo Cats, a lost legion from the Holocaust Wars of the Great Crusade. Their Primarch is an evil creature named Dolph Hitlor.

Dolph Hitlor was a loyalist primarch. He was too hardcore even for Emprah who is already a Nazi, and was banished to the distant planet of Stormfun, where they debated the evils of the Eldar banking system and disproportionate Ork crime rates. Dolph Hitlor was also blond, and therefore, evil, since according to Hollywood, blond, blue eyed men are absolutely evil. He wore a tiny mustache, neatly cut hair as well as a Power _Lederhosen, __which_ is a special Power Armor which is enfused with the blood of 6 million Jewish babies and Oprah Winfrey's vaginal fluid.

Unlike other Space Marines, the Demo Cats use two special codices that weren't written by Matt Ward Rouboute Guilliman. They are called My Camp and Das Juden, which were both written by the Genius of Dolph Hitlor. A minor codex is also followed called How to Shrug Like Atlas. It was written by Aynus Randius, a Jewish woman who got a Sex and Race change to become an Aryan man, so she can become a Space Marine.

Dolph Hitlor was an expert of a special maneuver called **R**epetitive **A**ttack **P**attern **E**quilibrium. Among the tactics in the Codex Astartes, this was the most powerful of them all for it forced the enemy into submission, rendered them sweating and vulnerable and then to repeatedly attack them until they are demoralized and begging for mercy.

Dolph Hitlor wants to invade Equestria because he is Ubermensch, and Ubermensch kill anything they don't like. His Space Marine Legion was armed and ready, and they were prepared to culturally enrich the Ponies of Equestria.

"Load ze Concentration Camps!" Screamed Hitlor. "And Aim At Ze Canterlot and Ponyville." Instead of using conventional ammunition to bombard an area, the Demo Cats replaced their Drop Pods with Pre-Fabricated Concentration Camps and Gas Chambers, and used them as ammunication. This way, they won't have to round up ze Untermesch. They can simply drop them directly on the head of ze subhumans thus killing them in one go. No sweat, no fuss. Instant Lolocaust.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA" laughed Dolph Hitlor. "Soon I shall enrich ze ponies like a black man enriches ze vhite vimmins. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA." Hitlor then unleashed orbital bombardment on Equestria, slaughtering over 6 trillion little ponies while Richard Wagner's music played in the background.

* * *

Computations and Explanations

Author's Note: I understand that not everyone who reads my story is as intelligent as me, so I decided to create a compilation of information to explain how much smarter I am than my readers.

* * *

FACT: Using the following words: Therefore, and FACT! in the same paragraph can make any statement true, along with accusations of bigotry. So I accuse all of my readers of bigotry. Therefore, my statements are facts. That is FACT!

* * *

Lightsabers emit approximately 600 Terrajoules of power. I got this from an internet forum, therefore, it's true! This was shone on the Star Wars movie when Luke Skywalker, the heteronormative villain, kills Emperor Palpatine, the hero who fought against Forcism. Therefore, Emperor Palpatine was killed by 10,000 terrajoules due to evaporation. That is Fact!

* * *

A Super Star Destroyer is very big! According to computations that I made up on my own, based on my observations of the movies, I was able to confirm that only around 35.68% of a Super Star Destroyer is used for engine and accommodations. Therefore, the rest is used for carrying armies and factories. Therefore, Super Star Destroeyer ftw! Battle Barge needs 20,000 square miles for its bunk beds and weapon load outs. It has no extra space for extra shielding. Therefore, Super Star Destroyer always beat battlebarge in war except when fighting inside planet, because of solar winds. That is FACT!

* * *

According to a blog that I can't recall right now, Space Marine power armor is very weak. Why? Because when I played Final Liberation, Space Marines are killed by missles. Missles can kill houses, but they can't kill tanks. Therefore, Space Marines weaker than tanks. Therefore, Space Marine Armor not very weak. That is FACT!

* * *

Katanas are not underpowered! The use of guns in Star Wars is the result of fractional reserve banking perpetrated by interdimensional Ferengi. That is why they don't use katanas but lightsabers. Therefore, jedi are the victims of oligarchs. Therefore, IT's HAPPENING! That is Fact!

* * *

Bolter shells cannot kill ordinary human beings. In Dawn of War game, Space Marines cannot kill Imperial Guardsmen with one bolter shot. They need several bolter shots. Why? Because one bolter shell is not powerful enough to kill ordinary human beings, therefore, human beings can survive many bolter shells. Therefore, my hero is not mary sue if he survives one or two bolter shells in later chapters. Bolter shells are weak. That is FACT!

* * *

Why are Imperial Ships weak? Well, when you play Dawn of War, the Force Commander has the ability to call down orbital bombardment from their battlebarge. But orbital bombardment cannot kill a single space marine in one shot, which means it's very weak. Based on eye witness accounts, this energy level is around 1,000 biggatons, but Star Wars vessels can fire 1,000 humangatons based on what we see on the movies. Humangatons are more powerful than biggatons, that is fact! and therefore, Star Wars Imperium. Thta is FACT!

* * *

Psykers are more powerful than Force Users! That is fact! Can Force users summon Daemonettes to give them sexing? No! Can Force Users Be Possessed by Daemons? No! Can Force Users Become Giant Portals for Daemons? No! Can Force Users Be Used to Fuel the Hunger of the Dark Gods and the Emprah? Maybe. Therefore, that is fact, Force Users are worse than Psykers!

In my head, Force User = Psyker, therefore, Force User Psyker! That is Fact!

* * *

Power Sword vs Light Saber? Well, I can tell you from personal experience that the Power Sword is stronger. I bought a product called the "Power Sword" from Amazon last week for $19.45. It offers Multi speed vibrations, is phthalates and latex free and is water proof. It also comes in various colors, including Asian White, Caucasian Pink and African Black. The Power Sword measures 9' from end to end and has enough girth to satisfy the most experienced, demanding lover and a veined shaft that vibrates!

On the other hand, the Light Saber is a relatively weak product. At $5, the rotation speed was largely lackluster, and its ability to penetrate my rectum was not very strong. I recommend the Power Sword for those who require a little extra girth and penetrating power. Therefore, Fact! You Bigot!

* * *

Space Marine vs Unicorn vs Jedi? Space Marine win. Because when I play Star Wars Old Republic, Jedi's are very weak, whereas Warhammer: Space Marine. Captain Titus very strong. Therefore, Captain Titus = Space Marine = Twilight Sparkle. Therefore, Force Commander Twilight Sparkle beat Jedi, because developers of Star Wars Old Republic said so. That is FACT!

* * *

All things mentioned here are facts. Anyone who disagrees is a bigot who hates me because of my special writing abilities. They use straw mans to make arguments against my arguments, and then they accuse me of using straw mens. That is straw man. That is FACTS! I give you truth and my fanfic is full of truths! That is FACT! Remember, around whites, internet fights.

* * *

I have more computations to prove that I am smatter than my reviewers. I prove them with facts and logic and truth. I learned truth by observing by meditation according to ancient rules of Thetan and Xenu! Therefore, I am very smart. Therefore, FACT!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Star Wars, My Little Pony, Mass Effect or Warhammer. They are products of capitalist pigs!

* * *

Chapter 3: Crawling in My Skin

* * *

Ohohohohoooooooooo!  
La, la-laaah!  
La-la-laaah  
lol  
haha...

Lololololo  
Lololo  
Lololo

Ohohohoho!

Lololololol  
Lololo  
Lololo

Ohohohohoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooo!

* * *

Trololo, Eduard Khil'em all

* * *

Princess Celestia wore a pink bikini and purple bra, while her sister, Princess Luna wore a maid costume. The Space Marines chained the poor rulers of Equestria and lead them to a stage in Canterlot. They were to be flogged like little ponies in front of their subjects. Dolph Hitlur did this because he was a Nazi and Nazi's invented BDSM. They placed Luna's and Celestia's body in chains and whippy them with whip. They went Neyeeyey at each hit of the crop. Their dirty untermenschen bodies were bleeding and sweating, their coats dirty with dirty passions and their tongues out in painful ecstacy. The Space Marine Nazi who whipped them noticed this and whipped them even harder while he thought of the Emperor inserting his mighty Nazi shaped honor into their filthy Pony Tolerance.

The sound of the whips were punctuated by clop clop clop clop HNNNNNGGGGG! The crowds jeered and panted as Celestia and Luna unleashed fluids of passionate passion after the 17th strike. They were dirty little ponies who enjoyed being ruled over by the ubermensh Imperium. After making the Princesses unleash more bodily fluids by subjected them to more BDSM, the crowd became bored and were now waiting for a new pony princess to have BDSM fun time with the Nazi's.

Princess Twilight Sparkle sat on a wooden horse, while Princess Cadence was in a cage with a blind fold and a ball gag. They were the next candidates to be BDSM'd by the the Space Marines.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA," laughed Dolph Hitlor, his evil unlicensed Nazi weapon hanging out of his power whities. "I am culturally enriching ze ponies with my rich Nazi culture. Nazi Space Marine!"

"Ja Mein Nazi Primarch!" A burly Space Marine approached his Primarch.

"Bring out ze Nazi Cross and Nazi Branding Iron, so we can Nazi crucify ze princesses after we Nazi whip zem!"

"Jawol! Mein Nazi Primarch! Zen we Nazi brand zem with za Nazi symbol, Ja?"

"Ja! We shall Nazify zem usin za Nazification machine! Zen we shall have a Nazi dance party!"

"Vith Nazi costumes and Nazi cake?"

"And Nazi muffins and a Nazi MC/Rapper."

"Oh boy! It shall be ze Naziest party in ze entire Nazi sector!"

"Nein! It shall be za best Nazi dance party in ze entire Nazi universe. We shall be za Naziest!" Then Hitlor snapped a Roman salure. "Nazi Salute!"

Both the Space Marine and Hitlor saluted each other. Hitlor then excused himself to go into his Nazi office and Nazi ponder his next Nazi attack, and laugh maniacally inside. Nazi laughter of course However, something interrupted his Nazi meditation.

"Vat is zis? Zer is a Disturbance in ze Nazi warp. It is full of faggotry und tolerance!"

Hitlor was disturbed for the disturbance disturbed his weak, pathetic Nazi powers. It also aroused him. As he pondered this new development, an urgent knock came on his door. It was Schultz the Space Marine who looked like scrawny person, almost Jewish even.

"Vat zu you vant, Schultz?"

"Mein Fuhrer! It is ze Repulse Pelicans. Zey came out of nowere and are attacking us! Zey may be trying to rescue ze filthy ponies! There are reports zat ze Hope and Change is vid zem!"

"Obam iz here! Zeum Treufel Summon mein Baneblade ve shall beat back za ubermensch! Seig Heil!"

* * *

While the princess ponies were being tortured, a new force emerged to save the ponies. These were African American space marines, and they fought the Demo Cats who were all composed of blond blue eyed space marines. At first the Demo Cats were routed, but they quickly rallied and went on the attack.

"Anti-Racism is a code word for Anti-White!" Screamed the Demo Cats. Their flag, a Donkey with a Swastika on black and white background, waved proudly in the air. The Donkey's Massive 20 InchPenis was erect, a symbol of Aryan superiority.

Their enemies replied with their own battlecry: "Hope and Change!" Screamed the Repulse Pelicans. Their battleflag a rainbow colored elephant waved defiantly as Gangnam style played in the background. Both the Demo Cats and Repulse Pelicans attacked each other with rage.

"Do not falter! Remember! Diversity is Our Strength!" Brock Obam, the Primarch of the Repulse Pelicans sreamed to rally his troops, and lifting his big black power sword, the Malcolm X-calibur, he directed the Repulse Pelicans to attack the Demo Cats with renewed fury. "We... ummm... must save the ponies... because... ummm... they're cute and cuddly. So save them, okay."

The battlefield was littered with a bunch of dead bodies and stuff, and there were craters and there were shattered hulks of tanks and burned out buildings, and in the background was a song by Hans Zimmer to emphasize how the battle was very awesome.

Brock Obam faced his troops and began to give them a speech worthy of a primarch. He stood atop a podium on top of his Baneblade.

"Diversity is ummm our Strength. Peace is ummm War. Ummmm... Love is Hate. No Tolerance for Intolerance! Herbert Marcuse said that. I learned that from ummmm Harvard because I went to Harvard. Ummm... oh yeah... ummmm Hate Those Who... ummm Hate Love! Four more years."

"Hate and Intolerance!" The crowd agreed. "Four more years!"

"Diversity and Multiculturalism ummmm makes us strong! Self-exclusion ummmmm makes us weak!"

"Down with Borders! Down with Hate!" the crowd of Repulse Pelican space marine agreed.

"There is only one ummmm race! And that one race is everything that isn't ummmmm a nazi white supremacist!"

"For Love, Tolerance and ummmm Democracy! Oh! And Human Rights too" Obam lowered his head.

"Diversity is Strength!" His troops chorused. And then they all sang Gangnam Style. "Oppa Gangnam Style. Teet. Teet. Teet. Tit. Teet. Teet. Teet. Tit. Tit. Oppa Gangnam Style."

Brock Obam raised his chin and a single manly tear fell down his cheeks. He loved his people and they loved him. He then lead their dance routine. The Oppa Gangnam Style Teet. Teet. Teet. Tit. Teet. Teet. Teet. Tit. Tit.

Brock Obam and his big black legion was banished for being the only black persons in Imperium. Vulcan, the Salamanders and various other peoples of colors were allowed to stay because they were twinkies who were white and heteronormative on the inside even though they were persons of color.

Unlike other primarchs Brock Obam was born from woman of color. His father was the Emperor. His skin was black, so it follows that his crotch is larger than people of no color, especially the Tau, even though they are blue, who like to eat rice and have very high SAT scores.

Brock Obam is a master of predator drones and AAA, Affirmative Action Assault. This special technique allows him to cause thousands of white people to get erections at their self-righteous privilege non-privilege privilege, even women. He could make women have erections.

* * *

The Demo Cats and Repulse Pelicans fought each other. At first, the battle was a stale mate, but soon, Hitlor implemented the **R**epetitive **A**ttack **P**attern **E**quilibrium, and the tide of battle turned. The Repulse Pelicans were no match for the Demo Cats and the great Aryan war machine. They were being beaten back because they were black and black people are not very good at anything.

Soon, the Repulse Pelicans were beaten and Brock Obam was tied down. They, along with the ponies were captured and subjected to BDSM apparel and forced into submission. The black space marines of the Repulse Pelicans were then rutlessly subjected to humiliation and H8 sex by the superior Aryan Space Marines of the Demo Cats. Their big black HONOR was subjected to evil NAZI BDSM, just like the ponies, and though they tried to resist this extremely ordeal, it felt sooooooo goooood.

"So... Mein Brosar." Hitlor approached Brock Obam, who was naked except for a leather thong. He was shackled to a wooden horse, right next to Princess Luna and Celestia. You zink zu save za ponies, Ja? Still trying to fight za "good fight?" Zon't you know zat white people rule za universe and zat you are all owa slaves?"

"Ummmm... That's not fair Hitler. You're supposed to lose! Ummmm... Nazi's are supposed to lose! Why aren't you... ummm... losing? Harvard and Hollywood says that..."

"Zis isn't Harvard Dummkopf! Zis is za real world and in ze real world zer are no heroes to save black people from Aryan supermen like me! Zu you really sink zat a bunch of Africans can fight back against Nazis or even Chinese without za help of some country or people who vant to play universal police? Zon't be absurd!" Obam was about soil his pants, but a message came for Hitlor.

"Mein Fuhrer!" Schultz screamed.

"Vat now you damn Juden-look-alike?"

"I just detected a ship emerge out of nowhere!"

"Vat!"

"Ja! And zey are filled with Libruls!"

* * *

"Quick! Shepard Price MacTavish Skywalker! There's no time you must safe Alicorn Princesses. You must use your Jewdi techniques. You are only one who can save them. Are you bad enough dude to save teh princesses?"

Shepard Price MacTavish Skywalker closed his eyes, inhaled deeply as if meditating and then opened them quickly as if he was a waking god. "Bring out the Warhammer!" Shepard Price MacTavish Skywalker said.

The Warhammer was an AC130 Specter Gunship. It was featured on Call of Duty: Modern Warfare, and it was so uber cool that it was brought back on Modern Warfare 3, where it blew up Paris. The light of Ichigo launched the AC130 from space and it descended into Equestria's atmosphere to begin bombardment of the Imperials.

The AC130 attacked the Imperial guard, slaughtering them by the hundreds. The AC130 has unlimited ammo, because Modern Warfare said so.

"Don't shoot at the flashing strobe lights. Those are our guys." The Clone Pilot said to his Daemonette co-pilot. The Daemonette saluted and began their attack run, while mastrubating.

"Ohhh. Good kill. Good kill. Clean up the signal. Get the guy," The pilot said.

"Ohhh. Good kill. Good kill. Clean up the signal. Get the guy," The pilot said.

"Ohhh. Good kill. Good kill. Clean up the signal. Get the guy," The pilot said.

"Ohhh. Good kill. Good kill. Clean up the signal. Get the guy," The pilot said.

"Ohhh. Good kill. Good kill. Clean up the signal. Get the guy," The pilot said.

After randomly blowing things up by clicking and right clicking on tiny dots on their screen, the Daemonnette and the Clone pilot had cultural enrichment in the cockpit. "All Clear Martin Luther King. You're clear to go." The Clone said to the con as he was enriched by the Daemonette.

* * *

There was a loading screen and the loading screen featured these awesome info about Shepard Price MacTavish Skywalker. There was also a Hans Zimmer music background, like in YouTube a game trailer

Name: Shepard Price MacTavish Skywalker

Age: 19

Blood Type: A, B, C, D, O, AB, E

Call Sign: Martin Luther King

Rank: Master Chief Sergeant Commander Admiral Agent Ensign Captain

Expertise: Krav Maga, Taekwando, Gun Kata, Martial Arts, Karate, Eskrima, MMA, Fencing, Parkour, and many more.

Place of Birth: Tattoine

Parents: Classified X 21

Current Location: Equestria

Affiliations: None/Free Spirited Individual Who Thinks Independently And Has No Rules.

Confirmed Kills: 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000

Unconfirmed Kills: Unknown

Status: Inactive.

Then the Hanz Zimmer music turned into Black Metal, and the "Status: Inactive" became "Status: ACTIVE" There was an awesome bass solo.

Shepard Price MacTavish Skywalker then had an internal monologue while closing his eyes: _They say truth is the first casualty of war. But who defines what's true? Truth is just a matter of perspective. The duty of every soldier is to protect the innocent, and sometimes that means preserving the lie of good and evil—that war isn't just natural selection played out on a grand scale. The only truth I found is that the world we live in is a giant tinderbox. All it takes...is someone to light the match._

Shepard Price MacTavish Skywalker then opened his eyes, "And that match is me!" Shepard Price MacTavish Skywalker leapt out of his Super Star Destroyer while it was in space and he fell straight to Equestria, like comet of democracy and liberty. His reentry into the atmosphere caused Shepard Price MacTavish Skywalker to burn away his clothes, showing the numerous tattoos of Tolerance Swastikas and Islamic scripts on his chest. He looked like Son Goku which is awesome because Goku is awesome after he fight Freeza on Dragon Ball Z movie.

He then activated his lightsabers, Naruto and Sasuke. They sounded Vwwoooomsh, and then Shepard Price MacTavish Skywalker combined their energies into one to create Rassengan Chidori Kamehameha. His teeth were clenched as he did this and there were tears in his eyes, just like in anime to show he has passion and a big manly HONOR. He then unleashed his kamehameha on the planet killing all the Imperials on the planet in one strike. The rest retreated back to their Nazi space ships rather than face the wrath of a true hero.

He then landed onto Equestria like a massive comet, creating a crater with his impact.

The Black People and the Ponies were freed, but they were surprised. Who was this great hero who saved them from the Nazis? They approached the crater and were relieved to see that it was a person of no privilege and no oppression. It was Shepard Price MacTavish Skywalker! He looked at them with anime eyes, somewhere between Ichigo and Sasuke's eyes because he was bad boy.

"I am Shepard Price MacTavish Skywalker. Call Sign: Martine Luther King" Then the black space marines and ponies had simultaneous orgasms.


End file.
